Fragments
by Moge
Summary: Fragments of lives - short drabbles that may one day be chaptered or one shots... ..x
1. Flight

Diclaimer: as always, i'm not JKR. i own nothing... :'(

Written for the Drabble request thread on **HPFC. **:)

* * *

_Flight_

"We can't do this if you're not prepared to trust me Mione!" Ron said, chuckling at his girlfriend.

"But it's **dangerous**! What if we fall off? What if we crash and die? What if–"

"Hermione trust me. I've been riding a broom for years," cut off Ron, "I think I know what to do! We'll be fine."

"okay..." said an uncertain Hermione, clasping Ron's hand and gracefully getting onto the broom.

"Good. Now let's go!" he said, kicking off.

They soared through the air, her arms around his waist, swooping through clouds and racing the birds themselves.

"Can I open my eyes now please?" asked Hermione cautiously. She had not removed her head from Ron's broad shoulder for five minutes and was still scared.

"What did I say? **Trust me**. It's worth it."

With his words she opened her eyes briefly before shutting them almost as quickly.

"You didn't tell me we were so high up!" she screeched in Ron's ear. "Can we go lower?"

"Sure honey, don't worry." He said, bringing the broom into a slow descent.

Hermione opened her eyes again and gasped.

"It's gorgeous!" shouted Hermione over the rush of the wind.

Hermione's screams soon turned to squeals of delight as they turned and twisted, looping and diving over Ottery St Catchpole on the dewy June day.

_This is SO much better than FeindFyre..._ thought Hermione as they made a perfect landing.

"So, what did you think?" asked Ron.

"I think I could get used to this flying thing..." replied Hermione wryly.


	2. Address

Next few chapters are for the charatcer challenge on HPFC. TABLE TWO

**Address – Severus**

"Severus Snape." The name rang out across the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Lily Evans" replied Snape coolly as a sixteen year-old redhead ran towards him.

Lily beamed as she caught up with her friend.

"So, Severus, I was wondering, what's your address? My parents don't let me send owls in the holidays anymore. Not after the howler incident..." she trailed off.

Snape remembered 'the howler incident' all too well. Potter and his pathetic friends had sent his Lily a howler telling her that Snape was in love with her and had fantasies of her. There was a photo included of him in a compromising position.

"I don't have one. I stay at school for Christmas. Why don't you stay here? With me?"

"I'll have to send my parents a message to check but it should be fine!" beamed the petit redhead.

Snape smiled. It would be an interesting Christmas holiday...


	3. Baby

**Baby – Ginny**

"_Pregnant? I can't be pregnant!!" Ginny cried._

"_Sorry Mrs Potter but the test is never wrong. You're going to be a mother!" said the small mediwitch brightly. Too brightly, thought Ginny._

_There was a loud CRACK as Harry apparated into the small room at St. Mugo's. _

"_What did I miss?" he said, rushing to Ginny's side._

"_Oh, nothing much dear. I had a test, a cup of tea and me and the mediwitch here had a lovely conversation about how you're a selfish bastard who can't remember to cast a simple contraception charm." She replied sweetly._

_Realization dawned on Harry and he dropped his bags on the hospital floor._

"_we...we're pregnant?!" he asked in awe._

"_YES WE'RE BLOODY PREGNANT!" shouted Ginny._

_Harry beamed at his wife and he ran to kiss her before stopping midstride._

"_What's wrong?" he asked her tenderly._

"_We're too young to have a baby! You've only just joined the ministry! We could be in debt for years and years!"_

"_We'll get through it. We'll love this baby."_

Ginny smiled at the memory as her baby was handed to her.

"It's a boy! A living, breathing boy!" whispered Harry, awestruck.

Ginny was lost for words at the beauty of her son. Never before had she seen such downy hair or such milky white skin.

"Welcome to the world James Sirius Potter."


	4. Common Room

**Common Room – Dean**

_**Dean, Meet me in the common room tonight at 8.30.**_

_**I need to speak to you. **_

_**Love, Ginny. **_

_**X**_

Dean sat in his favourite chair in the common room, rereading his note from his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. It was coming up to half past eight and his nerves were mounting. The pair had been fighting recently and he was pretty sure Ginny wanted to end it between them.

He didn't want to end it, he was having fun with her and thought that he was growing to love her...

He was roused from his train of thought at the arrival of a certain redheaded girl.

"Hey." She smiled as she sat down in the chair with him.

"Hey yourself." Dean smirked back at her.

Ginny laughed as she snuggled into her boyfriend.

"So I was thinking..." started Ginny "Could you help me with my Charms homework please? Flitwick's on my back about missing homework..."

Dean laughed out loud. "Yeah, sure babe. Anything" he said, kissing the top of her head. "What do you need help with?"

"Oh, just cheering charms..." smiled the redhead.


	5. Prefect

**Prefect – Ron**

"Prefects, escort first years to their dormitories please. First years, follow your prefects!" smiled Dumbledore.

There was a scraping of chairs as everyone in the hall rushed to get to their dormitory first.

"Ron, come on! We're prefects now!" hissed Hermione in Ron's ear.

"Ohh! Right..." said Ron, his ears turning pink. "First year Gryffindors follow us!" he boomed.

Ron took up the rear of the frightened First years and Hermione took the lead as they made their way up to Gryffindor tower.

"The Password is 'Flibbergibbit'. Got that? 'Flibbergibbit'." Said Hermione.

"know-it-all." Muttered Ron under his breath. A group of first year stragglers giggled and ran ahead.

"Did you hear that prefect? He called the other prefect a know-it-all!" they told some boys.

"Oh crap." Sighed Ron. Hermione was going to kill him.


	6. Wall

**Wall – Fred II**

His dad had warned him about the wall outside the room of requirement at Hogwarts.

"It's where... A lot of people died." He had told Fred. "Your uncle Percy nearly died there." He whispered.

Young Fred knew that his Uncle Fred, his dad's twin, his namesake, **had** died there.

When he got to Hogwarts he found the wall. It seemed the same as all the other walls in the castle to him. Nothing special seemed to stand out about it.

Fred spent an hour at the wall once, just trying to see what all the fuss was about, to see if he could capture the essence of his Uncle.

It never worked.

He felt nothing when he was there. The only significance it had was a small plaque in the centre with his name on it. Well, not _his_ name. A different him. One that was long gone.

Fred always seemed to end up at the wall when he wandered the castle in his free time, when he needed to think.

Sometimes, he spoke to his uncle, asked him what to do with his life.

Occasionally, he thought he heard someone answer his questions. Someone who sounded exactly like his father...


	7. Corridor

**Corridor – Angelina Johnson**

She was always a quiet person. A person who never shouted, never yelled, never cried.

That changed after the Final Battle.

She broke down in a corridor in a remote corner of the castle and wouldn't stop crying for hours.

It was only when she heard footsteps approaching that she even tried to stop crying.

She looked up to see Fred approaching her. No, not Fred; George. Fred was dead.

Without saying anything George sat down next to her and held her for what seemed like days while she cried.

They both cried a lot over those next weeks, for Fred, for their friends, for themselves. They were lucky to be alive and they knew it.

They found strength in each other and eventually friendship and companionship grew to love.

He proposed on her birthday, a year after the battle.

"If there is anything this time has taught me it's that you need to live your life as you mean to live it." He told her. "I want to live mine with you, Angelina."

Many years later, when they were near the twilight of their lives Angelina said to George "And to think, all this love started in a corridor."


	8. Space

**Space – Charlie**

Many people asked Charlie Weasley why he never married over the years.

He always replied "I never met the right girl." or "Marriage isn't for me, it never was."

And though to an extent these answers were true, the real reason he never married was that he wanted his space.

He had always lived in a crowded house, full of children and laughter and love.

When he finally moved to Romania he lived in an even larger house, full of wizards and wisdom and dragon feed.

When his brothers started marrying off and having children he returned to England, to the burrow, for Christmases and birthdays.

Every time he went there were more and more people, more children, more laughter, more love.

Whilst he enjoyed the crowded family atmosphere he enjoyed his space more.

Besides, he wasn't that good with children or girls anyway...


End file.
